


Starry Eyed

by orphan_account



Series: Practicing Writing [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Writing, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Practising my writing :) Please feel free to leave criticism!My first time writing a kissing scene lol please don't be mad if it's bad
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Practicing Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Starry Eyed

I cupped his face with my hands, the calloused pads of my fingertips brushing against his cheek. the moonlight highlighted his pale skin, outlining his sharp features. He shivered slightly in response to my cool hands against his face, the temperature contrasting deeply the warm blush that had started to coat his cheeks as I admired him. My vision trailed down to his lips, lingering slightly before redirecting back up to his eyes. A deep ocean blue. just as I had always known them. They matched the waves of the ocean, which were crashing gently against the shore, unnoticed to us, each other too focused on the others' features to be paying attention to the world around us. As I slowly leaned in, I felt his cool breath against mine, I only noticed how close we were when I could practically feel his heartbeat racing like a hummingbird. As the waves lapped gently around our feet, our lips finally met. The butterflies in my stomach exploded, fluttering around crazily. I was kissing him, my best friend. My best friend who I had loved ever since I laid my eyes on his blue ones.


End file.
